


Peanut Allergies

by mglouise97



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Allergies, Peanut Butter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-30
Updated: 2014-12-30
Packaged: 2018-03-04 07:37:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2999864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mglouise97/pseuds/mglouise97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos is allergic to peanuts and Cecil just cant take it anymore. He loves peanut butter too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peanut Allergies

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a joke for my friend who has peanut allergies.

Cecil and Carlos had been living together for a few weeks now and they were both pretty happy. But lately Carlos had been noticing that sometimes when he would wake up in the middle of the night, Cecil wouldnt be in bed. At first he dismissed it. Cecil was as strange as someone in Night Vale could possibly be so it was no suprise that he would run off to chant at the moon every now and then. But then his disappearances became regular events. 2 or 3 times a week Carlos would wake up to find Cecil not in bed. He wasnt anywhere in the apartment, actually. Finally, Carlos got fed up with the mystery and asked Cecil about his midnight jaunts. 

"Hey Cecil," Carlos asked over breakfast one morning. "Where were you last night?"

Cecil's cheeks, hair, and tattoos glowed bright pink with embarrassment. 

"What do you mean, dear? I was asleep in bed with you all night." Cecil tried to sound naive but he knew that he had been caught. 

Carlos was a bit annoyed that he lied. "No, seriously Cecil. We both go to bed at the same time but then I wake up almost every night and you're gone. But the next morning I wake up again and you are sleeping right next to me. This has been going on for 2 weeks. What is going on with you?"

Cecil started squirming in his chair. "It-its nothing. Really." Carlos continued to stare expectantly at him. Finally Cecil stood up violently and waved his fists in frustration. 

"ITS YOUR STUPID NUT ALLERGY." Cecil shouted. 

Carlos was a bit taken aback. 

"Peanut butter is one of my favorite foods. And I know that you are allergic to peanuts so before we moved in together I tried to only eat it when you werent around. But... Now that we live together, I'm around you all the time."

Carlos looked a bit guilty at this new realization that moving in together had made Cecil give up something he loves. 

"Dont get me wrong, sweet, I love living with you. You're amazing." Cecil flashed him a winning smile. "But..." Then his eyes began to glow in ecstasy and he said "PEANUT BUTTER."

As the glow from his eyes faded, he spoke softly, almost ashamed, "I've been sneaking out at night to eat peanut butter with Old Women Josie and her non-angel friends. She lets me in around 1am and we all gather around the table and... And gorge on peanut butter. I'm sorry Carlos. I should have told you. I just... I didnt want to hurt your feelings."

Cecil looked so embarrassed, like a puppy who had just been caught peeing on the carpet. Carlos couldnt help it any longer. He erupted into laughter. Cecil was immediately relieved and even started to laugh a little with Carlos. 

As he wiped tears from his eyes, Carlos giggled once more and finally spoke. "Cecil, dear. Its not a big deal. I'm very grateful that you kept the peanut butter away from me so because youre right, even a tiny bit of that stuff could seriously injure me. But it didnt have to be a secret. You can eat peanut butter with Old Women Josie and her ange---" Cecil shot him a warning look. "Um... I mean her non-angels any time you want to. Okay?"

Cecil grinned and pecked Carlos on the cheek. "Okay. So... Um. If I want some peanut butter on my toast for breakfast..."

"I'll call Old Women Josie and tell her you will be over in 10 minutes." Carlos said and he handed Cecil his jacket. "Just be sure to wash your hands and brush your teeth before you come back!" Carlos yelled but Cecil was already out the door.


End file.
